Kalos Journey: From Zeros to Heros
by dragonplayer18
Summary: James had started his journey like any normal kid. Full of hope and dreams, he makes his way to try and be the best. When an evil organization called Nova is determined to take over not just their universe, but another. James has and his friends go on a adventure to save their world, and another.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kalos League Here we come!

"James come on if you don't hurry up you won't get you're first Pokemon," a woman yelled from down stairs with her hands in her pockets.

Her blond hair fell to her shoulders as she watched the stairs for her son. She sighed as she heard quick footsteps as a sixteen year old flew down them quickly. His blue eyes large and ready for adventure.

He had dark red hair that was thick in the front an thinned in the back. He wore a black hoodie with a green popped collar and wore a white undershirt. He wore blue jeans and grey sneakers. His body was thin and he looked a bit younger than he actually was.

"Thanks mom," James said and hugged his mom.

"No problem James. Have you decided on what Pokemon you want," James mom asked.

"No not really. I'm just going to go with anyone that catches my eye," he said and grabbed his blue back pack.

"Good luck honey. Come back when you get you're Pokemon so I can see who choose," his mom said as he left the house.

He opened the door to a bright and sunny day as the smell of fresh smoke in the air and a trees. He lived in the small town of Vaniville and lived with his mom and dad. His dad was in another region. He had just turned sixteen and was excited to start his journey.

It was natural for kids his age to go through journeys around his age after the kid restriction a few years ago. Ever since the battle against a legendary. James stretched hearing his back popped and looked around.

His best friend should be arriving at his house anytime soon.

"James," a female voice yelled.

James turned to see a girl with long brunnette hair and with green eyes. She wore a red shirt with black Pokeball symbol and wearing black shorts with white leggings under it. Her hair was long and went to her back and had bangs. She wore a blue hair pin which was shaped as a sea star.

"Hey! Angie," James yelled and ran up towards her. "You ready to get you're first Pokemon," James asked.

"You bet cha. You ready to get you're first Pokemon," she asked as they walked.

"Kind of. I haven't decided who I'm going to pick," James said and sighed as they got onto Route 1.

"Don't worry. It's going to be great. I've already know who I want to choose. So you can choose the either the other two," Angie said as they got into the next town.

Aquadorde Town was up next as they walked into it. They headed towards a sitting area to meet up with the person who was supposed to meet whoever was supposed to give them their Pokemon.

James looked around the town. The town had connecting stores like a small mall and only two stood out and those were the Pokeball store and the healing store. The ground was made out of small bricks and the building was also made out of small bricks and concrete.

"I am so sorry," they heard a male yelled.

They saw a male with brown hair running towards them. He wore a white button shirt with a blue scarf.

He puffed out a sigh and looked at them and smiled.

"You must be James and Angie. I'm Dexio. I'm here to give you you're Pokemon," he said and shook both of their hands.

"Hi can we see our Pokemon now," Angie asked and James rolled his eyes.

"Sure, here's the starters," he said and threw out three Pokeballs.

The first Pokemon was a small hedgehog with a green spiked helemet and a brown body. He had a brown tail and a red dot on his tail. He had a large smile that spread as he spotted them.

Next was a red and orange fox Pokemon. This one was on all fours and had large ears. It's ears had red fur inside them and it stook out.

Finally was a frog Pokemon. It was completely blue with white bubbles around it's neck. It had white mittens on it's hands and had yellow eyes.

"First we have Chespin. Chespin is fun loving Pokemon who's a grass type and evolves into a grass fighting type. This guy thinks he's a bad ass," Dexio said and Chespin puffed out it's chest and made the trainers and Pokemon laugh.

"Next we have Fennekin. Fennekin loves sticks and is a fire type. This one loves to prank these two alot. She evolves into a Fire Physic," Dexio said and Fennekin got a myschevious look in her eyes.

"Finally we have Froakie. Froakie's are known for there brave and protective nature with there trainer. This Froakie has some . . . trust issues let's put as that. Froakie evolves into a Water Dark type," Froakie glares at the two and Angie smiles and James just nodded.

"Now who wants to go first?"

"Angie you can go first. I haven't decided who I want to choose," James said and Angie nodded.

Angie got on her knees and kneeled down to Fennekin who cocked her head to the left.

"I choose Fennekin," Angie said and the fire type used Ember on her face who puffed out some smoke. Fennekin then jumped onto her shoulder and smirked.

Dexio handed her Fennekins Pokeball and she nodded.

"Okay you're turn James," Angie said whipping the ash from her face.

James kneeled down to the last two and Chespin nudged Froakie playfully. The two looked at each other and Froakie nodded as Chespin took a step back.

"I choose . . . Froakie," James said and Froakie looked shocked. Froakie looked at Chespin who gave him a thumbs up.

Froakie looked at James and hopped onto his shoulder relunctantly. James got up as Dexio gave him his Pokeball.

"Here are you're Pokedex's, and five Pokeballs," Dexio said and handed James and Angie the them. James put his in his back pack and Angie's in her saddle bag.

"Good luck on you're journey. If you need anything the Professor is in Lumiose City," Dexio said and both of them nodded.

They got up and left and headed back to there home town. Fennekin was talking to Froakie as they walked.

Pokemon's Pov.

"Don't worry Froakie. This guy looks like the real deal. The others were jerks," Fennekin said in a calm and soothing voice.

Froakie nodded and sighed.

"It can't at least get any worst," Froakie commented.

"There you go! Got to think positive," Fenekin said and Froakie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How are we best friends again," Froakie asked smirking.

"You're the only one who can actually beat me at my prank wars remember," Fenekin said and Froakie laughed.

"That was litterally two years ago already," Froakie said shaking his head.

"Stop being modest. That's not even you're nature," Fenekin said chuckling and rolled her eyes.

End of Pokemon's Pov.

"Well, I'm going to finish packing. Want to meet at the begining of Santalune Forest," Angie said and walked towards her house which was next door.

"Bye Angie," James said and walked in.

He was greeted by a big banner which said congratulations and had all three starters on it. There was a small cake on a table in the middle with his mom behind it.

"This is just a small party before you leave for you're journey honey," his mom said as James walked in with a smile.

"Oh! You choosed Froakie! Just like you're father," his mom said as James sat down and ate some cake.

Froakie hopped off and looked around. It was a small house with a wooden inside that was pretty cozy and wooden floors that led into carpeted floors. A few pictures were here and there. One had James with another male with Froakie's evolution.

"Yeah, but dad didn't even want me to go on a journey," James said and sighed.

James mom took his back pack and placed potions, some food, and a town map while she listened to her son as he rambled.

"Listen, James, it's alright to be nervous. You're father was just worried about you. That it, he's you're father is just worried about you. You know that," she said and handed him his back pack.

"Call me as soon as you get to Santalune City. Be careful you here me," she said and he nodded.

"Bye mom, love you," James said and waved as he walked out of the house with Froakie on his shoulder.

As soon as he walked out of the house he inhaled and sighed. It was a great day for him to start his journey. He looked at his starter who looked at him back and smiled.

"Alright let's go."

(Kalos a new journey, and my New Years revelation. I'm going to try to finish this story until the end of the year. So here we go! Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Route 2 Trouble

It's time for some trouble (James walks out of the house and surrounded by Pokemon)

And make it Double (Froakie hops over to him while another flies onto his shoulder)

The story is happening right now (Angie and Fennekin and another Pokemon get ready for a contest)

It's time for a battle (James stares down another trainer as they get ready to battle)

Time for a Trick up the sleeve (Fenekin winks as she does a back flip a with a Embers coming out of her mouth and another use Phys Beam)

Taking from a whole new level (Froakie watches clouds past by while his team mate flies up into the sky)

Dawn of a new era is coming (James gets ready for his first gym battle)

Pokemon!

Team:

Froakie (M) Level: 5

Pound, Growl, Bubble

James walked down Route 2 with Froakie as they headed towards Santalune City. Froakie sat on his shoulder. The forest was not far away about five minutes, but James couldn't stop looking at the Pokemon going pass him.

"Man Froakie what kind of Pokemon do you we will see in the forest? I mean we are seeing so much right now. Imagine what kinds we'll see in Santalune Forest," James said as he walked down the path.

Froakie was barely listening as he watched Pokemon run around. He needed a partner that solved his weaknesses but also has enough strength to hold it's own.

Froakie then spotted a young male up ahead of them looking down at a Pokemon. James spotted them and ran up towards them as he noticed that the Pokemon was injured.

"Hey! Are you okay," James asked and kneeled down to the trainer.

"No! We just got attacked by a wicked strong Pokemon," he the male trainer said.

James ears perked at the sound of a strong Pokemon and looked around with Froakie doing the same thing.

"Dude, don't try it. It's too tough. I'm going to head back to the small healing shop. Good luck," the male said and walked away with the Pokemon.

"Whelp, let's start searching," James said and Froakie nodded and hopped off his shoulder and started looking through the grass.

A hour later James then remebered about Angie and face palmed himself.

"Come on Froakie. Let's find Angie then we can get our next team member," James said and looked at Froakie who was still on edge.

James turned and then spotted a Pokemon on a branch. It was a small bird with a orange head and a small white body. It had a small fanned tail with black and white stripes. It's eyes were different though. One was a light blue with some black. It's right eye was a light green and was glaring at James and Froakie.

"Who's that Pokemon," James said and grabbed his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

Fletchling, The Tiny Robin Pokemon: Despite the beauty of it's lifting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory.

James looks up but is too late as the Fletchling swoops down using a move that had his beak glow. It got close to Froakie. Froakie leaped up into the air and and barely dodged it.

"Okay Froakie use Bubble," James said.

Froakie opened up it's mouth letting out small blue bubble into the air. The small Fletchling barely dodged them and it's wings started to glow and swooped down on top of Froakie. Hitting him and he flew back.

"You okay Froake," James asked and Froakie nodded. "Okay then. Use you're bubbles on you're neck to make it harder to fly," James said.

Froakie hopped up and grabbed his bubbles around his neck and started to throw them. Fletchling dodged a few but got hit by one but it flew off with a few of the bubbles on it's wing. It then nose dived down with it's body glowing and zig zagged towards Froakie.

"Straight on and use Pound," James yelled.

Froakie's hand started to glow and raced towards Fletchling and the two collided. The two were thrown back and they locked eyes with each other and growled.

"Bubble," James yelled and threw out his hand.

Froakie let out some bubbles as Fletchling tried to comprimise itself and landed a hit. It shook itself off and it's wings started to glow again and raced towards Froakie who smirked siently.

"Pound let's go," James said.

Froakie and Fletchling made another head on colision throwing them both back and hitting a tree. Fletchling got up slowly and looked to be in pain.

"Go Pokeball," James yelled throwing a Pokeball out.

It hit the small bird and sucked him in with a red line. It shook twice before the Pokemon popped out and glared at the two.

"Okay you're not finished alright then. Use you're neck bubbles again Froakie," James said punching out his fist.

Froakie grabbed his bubbles once again and threw it at Fletchling. Fletchling tried to dodged it but got hit with it anyway. It got stuck to the ground as Froakie and James decided to do what's next.

"Bubble!"

Froakie let out a stream of bubbles and it hit the Pokemon letting out a small white cloud. As it cleared the Pokemon was on it's face looking weakened and tired out.

"Go Pokeball!"

1 . . .

2 . . .

3 . . .

Ping!

James and Froakie looked at the Pokeball skeptical. James slowly walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up.

"We caught a Fletchling," James yelled and put the Pokeball up in front of his body while Froakie hopped up infront.

"Come on lets go show Angie . . . " Realization hits in 3, 2, 1 . . .

"Angie! I forgot about Angie," James said doing a little dance and then grabbed Froakie who grabbed his shoulder.

Meanwhile at the entrance of Santalune Forest.

She tapped her foot as she waited for her best friend. Fenekin looked annoyed and looked like she was itching to battle.

"Were are you James? How long does it take to . . ." "Angie!"

Angie turned to see James running towards her with a new Pokeball in his hand.

"Fletchling welcome to the team," James yelled and threw out the Pokeball. Fletchling came out and was huffing and puffing hard.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing. Well come on lets get moving," Angie said and James rubbed his head.

Pokemon's Pov.

"So you're James new Pokemon," Fennekin said looking Fletchling who puffed out his chest trying to make himself look big.

"What's it too you? You scruntz," Fletchling said making Fennekin laugh.

"Wow, we have a tough guy here. I might have a challenge here with you two," Fennekin said laughing and got up.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. See you later Froakie," she said and walked away making the two teamates look at each other.

"She's a bit of a prankster," Froakie explained.

"Great, a joker. What we all need," Fletchling said as Froakie hopped onto his trainers shoulder.

End of Pov.

Fletchling flew up and tried the same thing but missed by an inch. He fell onto his face and they kind of panic as they got onto the ground.

"Fletchling are you okay," James asked and he nodded.

Angie looked at the Pokemon with a questioning look.

"James I think you're Fletchling is blind."

(Welp, James caught his first Pokemon and it's blind. How am I going to compete with that? Anyway, each of Jame's Pokemon is going to some weird quirk or disability. The next chapter is short so I'm probably going to upload it tonight. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
